


TKO

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sugawara accidently knocks you out OH NO!?!
Relationships: madisonxsugawara





	TKO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madison s](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=madison+s).



> authors autobiography: audrey kim is a well established author with many hit books such as Little Women, The Giving Tree, Merriam Webster Dictionary, and Moby Dick. After losing her job from writing too many X rated novels, she has taken up the hobby of write fanfiction on Archive of Our Own. She is now homeless. Please donate to her Paypal @XXXXXXXXxxxXX.

Suga's POV

I walked out of the small school, waving back to some familiar young students I'd seen around campus. Even after a long day's work, I felt energized, so I decided to walk over to my local gym to practice setting and whatnot. At the ripe age of 24, my internal drive of wanting to keep playing volleyball stood firm. 

After ten minutes of relaxed strolling, I finally reached the two front glass doors of the volleyball gym, relaxedly pushing the door open with my foot. I headed over to the locker rooms and changed into a black zip-up hoodie and shorts. Looking in the mirror, I saw a frustrating piece of my hair sticking up. Hmph. After trying to push and lay it down with the rest of my hair for a devastating minute, I walked out to the nets, feeling unfulfilled about that one piece. 

Unsurprisingly, the room was empty. I'm used to practicing alone because my work hours differ from most people. One of the perks/penalties of being an elementary school teacher. Setting down my water bottle, I grabbed a ball from one of the ball racks and started to warm up. Stretching a bit I heard someone walking down the hall. 

_Tat. Tat. Tat._

"Senpai?"

I turned my head toward the mysterious voice. Ah... "Who the hell is that?" I thought to myself. 

"Ah Hello" I replied softly while racking my brain trying to figure out who this person was. 

She was shorter than me, with brown hair and a shirt that said Karasuno High VB. Karasuno High VB? It hit me. One of the first-years from the girl's volleyball club I had met before when I was a third-year. 

I broke the silence. 

"You don't need to be so formal. We're adults now. aren't we? Instead of senpai, you can call me Suga-kun." I added with a smile. 

"Ah okay, Suga-kun. Then you can just call me Madison." 

I could tell she was still being formal. 

"Wanna practice with me?" I said, hoping my offer would make her less tense around me. She nods. 

We decided to do a little bit of fun bumping, setting, and spike practice. I set the ball to her and she passes it back to me. Analyzing the good pass, I decided it was the perfect time to spike. 

and BAM. 

The volleyball hits her straight between the eyes, knocking her out. Holy shit! My eyes widened as I panicked quietly, not knowing what to do.

madisons POV 

I'm seeing stars and two Suga-kuns. Am I in a bed? I lift my head up as my eyes focus. Sugawara-kun perks up as my eyes open and says,

"Madison-chan, how many fingers am I holding up?" 

Four? two? My vision finally clears and Suga-kun's **THICC JUICY FINGERS** go from four to two. 

"Two"

He leans back into his seat sighing with relief and closing his eyes. Suga-kun was just as cute as I remembered him from high school. I look around, my eyes settling on a team picture of my senpai's from highschool including Tanaka-san, Kuroo-san, and my classmate, Hinata-chan. 

Suga-kun's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You're in my apartment, _Madison-chan_. I'm sorry, this was the closest place I could take you to rest."

I took note of the addition of chan to my name. 

"I'm sorry about knocking you out, could I treat you to dinner tonight to make up for it?" he asked politely. 

"I'd like that."


End file.
